


MOANS WITHIN THE SNOW

by UNIT00



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNIT00/pseuds/UNIT00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweetest smut scene (for me) that was inspired during the episode where Takano and Onodera took a drive during Christmas eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOANS WITHIN THE SNOW

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: The story takes place in Takano’s birthday. I just got this idea while eating shabu-shabu that the most hot and erotic scene for me will be a love-making in the middle of the snow so that’s how the story will go. I really don’t know how to put this idea into a story then my friend suggested to me that I should write a fanfic of Takano and Onodera. Getting the sudden motivation, I’ve began to write it down but I don’t know which part to enter it so I re-watched it again and there! I found the perfect part for this lewd idea of mine. ^.^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the original plot of neither the scene, nor assuming that if I only I could. I just added some scene that I love. I swear! this is just a re-enactment!

_Now I remember._ _I had an unpleasant dream last night._ _It was about how I get excited all by myself wondering how to celebrate senpai’s birthday after hearing that it’s on Christmas eve._ _That’s right, I should have asked him about his birthday at some point but I guess we broke up even before Christmas came around…_

“For new year” come a voice that broke Onodera’s thoughts

“For new year, are you going home?” Takano repeated as he asked his kohai

“Y-yes, my family has a tradition of getting together and making mochi” Onodera answered finally coming back to his senses

“mochi?” Takano murmured to himself

“Takano-san, are you going home too?”

“No, both my parents have new families.”

“I see, s-sorry for bringing it up”

“it’s fine, it’s not like I’m still a teenager”

Silence took over them while they passed the sign to Yokohama park.

 _“This is awkward”_ Onodera thought to himself as they continued their drive

“I’m sorry, I feel a little sick” the restess man said

“are you okay? Should I stop the car?” Takano said in response

“no, I’ll be fine if I sleep a little” Onodera answered back trying to get away from talking to his ex-lover

Onodera keep thinking things to himself , keep thinking if he should say happy birthday again, that Takano-san is still Takano-san and thinking that Yokozawa-san would know how to make Takano-san happy.

_“Why am I even comparing myself with him anyway?”_

_“What am I doing?”_ and he fall asleep. Takano took a glance at him and continued driving.

Slowly opening his eyes, Onodera realized that he had really fallen asleep and his coat covering him.

“Huh, where’s Takano-san?” as he looked for the man, he  saw white cold flakes falling from the sky

“Wow! It’s snowing!” he exclaimed as he's getting off the car

Onodera saw Takano in a waiting shed looking at the city with a calm and solemn look at his face.

“Are you okay?” Takano asked noticing Onodera walking towards him.

“ah,yes”

“I guess the rain turned into snow huh” Onodera commented when he reach Takano’s side.

“I haven’t seen a snow in a while” he continued

“This view!”

“Are you satisfied?” asked Takano

“Huh? Ah, yes, but I’m fine if you’re happy” he said back

“I just want to see this with you” Takano said in a hush voice while looking at Onodera with a very sincere eyes and smile on him,

Onodera can’t help but blush at Takano’s remark. Being all flustered, he held on to the railing and manned up saying his greetings.

“Um, so….. Happy birthday”

“Thank you very much” said Takano patting his head.

 _“Takano-san’s warm…..”_ Onodera thought when he felt Takano’s hand in his head making him blush more.

Looking at his beloved’s head and noticing his hair, Takano swept the snow in the railings, collecting it and patted it to Onodera’s head breaking all the feels of the moment

“That’s cold! What are you doing?!” Onodera said in an angry voice losing all the warm he felt.

“You’re hair, it’s really bugging me!” continued Takano messing Onodera’s hair

“This is perfect, let’s fix it with the snow” he teased

“S-stop it! It’s dark and nobody will see it anyway! It’s fine!’ struggled Onodera while making their usual banter.

“It’s annoying me!” continued Takano

“If it annoys you so much, don’t look!” Onodera grabbed Takano’s arm and was surprised at their position. Their  face is so close and just a little they will be able to-

Onodera let go of Takano’s arm but he was met by a sudden kiss. He was shocked but not enough to let the kiss last longer and pushed Takano back.

“Please, stop” he begged

“Why?” Takano’s only reply

“What do you mean why?” Onodera whispered, his voice becoming lower and lower when he said-

“You have Yokozawa-san…………..”

“Look, why do you always bring up Yokozawa anyway?” Takano asked for reasons feeling confused all the time when his friend is mentioned

“Because he told me that you were going out, so…” Onodera answered in a whisper though not really wanting to continue talking

“Did he say that we are going out now?”

“No, but, well...”

“The truth is we did go out,. The actual truth is that it never felt like we’re together, but we did sleep a couple times.” Onodera felt a pang in his heart when Takano admitted to it.

“That was back in college though”

_“So it’s true…”_

Takano continued in explaining his relationship with Yokozawa when Onodera brought up about the cat. No, he doesn't want to hear anything involving his senpai and Yokozawa. He already had enough.

“I’m surprised that you remembered the cat but forgot about the important stuff” Takano replied but still being ignored by Onodera.

“Then why?” murmured by Onodera

“Huh”

“Why did you never come here with Yokozawa-san?” Onodera said while shivering with guilt and anger and most of all-

_“Why am i……feeling jealous….?”_

“WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME, YOU MORON!” screamed by the other side

The man who was feeling all weird and jealous inside was startled.

“M-moron...?” the jealous man uttered

“I told you that we used to go out!” said by the angered Takano with veins if only could pop on his temple.

“I’m not going out with anybody right now. Yokozawa is just a very good friend.” 

“Which is why when we started to working together, I made sure to lay down very clear boundaries.”

“But still….” Onodera, still not accepting Takano’s words

“I told you, it didn’t matter who I get involved with, I couldn’t forget you.

I love you for ten years now.” Takano declared.

Onodera couldn’t believe what he just heard still being his denial self but blushing madly and-

“achooo!” came the abrupt sneeze of Onodera

“come to the car, were going back” ordered by the Emerald Section boss.

Inside the car , Takano confessed his childhood fantasy. What it will be like celebrating his birthday with his lover, thinking of the size of the cake, the gifts they’re going to exchange , the time they would spent, making Onodera realized that it’s not just him thinking about those things.

“Is there anything wrong with that?,

I used to think about those things back then too” the denial-queen admitted

Takano can’t help but stare at his kohai’s lips while saying things that makes his heart happy and couldn’t help but kiss him.

Takano pulled Onodera into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around him and broke away.

“The convenience store might still have cake” the smaller guy feeling shy bowed his head but he was kissed again by the man he can’t deny.

“Look at me so that you won’t forget everything like last time” said by the taller man before opening the car’s door and going outside pulling his kohai together. Thinking that the car might not be enough and able to support their little cuddling.

They went to the nearest place they could find, away from any wondering eyes and laid down in the piling snow

“T-Takano-san”  
“shhhhh, it’s alright. No one will come and see us here” shushed of the taller man

“But t-taka-“ he was stopped by another mouthful kiss. Takano took the opening and slid his tongue inside Onodera

“mhmm”

Their tongues fought for dominance with the taller man winning.

Takano sucked Onodera’s tongue bringing it inside his own mouth.

Onodera gasp and open his eyes breaking away.

“T-Takano-san” he tried to protest but Takano just launched forward and licked Onodera’s lips and nibbled to it.

Onodera couldn’t stop himself anymore from moaning and was glad that they are already lying because he can’t feel any strength to his knees anymore. Couldn’t find the strength to protest but instead feel his body melting in Takano’s hot touch.

He lost all of the reasons and concerns he’s thinking and just gave up to the sensation he’s feeling.

Takano’s hand travelled to his body earning a sweet moan beneath him. He left his mouth and went to his ear and licked his earlobe trailing his tongue to Onodera’s nape.

Takano maneuvered his hand to remove the clothing preventing him to further touch the flushed man under him.

Being stripped off his clothes, Onodera felt more of the cold touch of the snow on his back. Feeling more aware just how hot Takano’s hand is.

“ahhh” a moan escaped Onodera’s mouth. He was about to cover his mouth with his hand when Takano reached for his and kissed him.

“Let me hear you” Takano hushed to his ears.

Takano continued to play on his kohai’s nipple and bringing his mouth to it licking and sucking all the way.

“mmm-ah” both of their eyes are closed

While sucking at his nipple, his hand went down lower and could only hear a zipping sound.

Ignoring the sound and focusing more on the pleasure he is getting in his upper body, Onodera jolted up when a warm hand suddenly stroked his growing need.

“Ah! T-taka-ah!” Takano pumped his hand harder and stronger earning him more lustful moans.

“Ah! Not-not so fast, ah!” Onodera cried

Knowing what it means, Takano slowed down his strokes and stopping completely when he lowered his head reaching his desired destination.

He licked the tip of the cock of man he is pleasuring before putting it whole in his mouth. He felt it twitched inside his mouth expanding and growing bigger.

He start to bobbed his head up and down while trying to tease the younger one stopping at the tip and licking its slit, further more pleasuring him when he sucks just the tip and rolling his tongue inside it trying to fit it in.

Onodera squirmed under him and started to move his hips to meet Takano’s mouth.

“mmmm” they both cried

“T-takano, I- I’ll come!” hearing his begging Takano made the pace of his work faster rewarding him a mouthful white sticky juice. He tried to swallow it all but some still escaped his skillful mouth.

He looked up seeing a very flushed Onodera with eyes lightly open, pupils clouded with lust and mouth open from the orgasm he just experienced.

Takano kissed him again and Onodera was able to taste his own essence. It’s not like he drinks and taste his own juice whenever he jerks-off. He was only able to savor his own seasoning whenever he is with Takano.

Takano feeding it to him.

“T-Takano-san, I-I can’t wait anymore” Onodera pleaded

“It’s so rare for you to beg me like this” teased Takano

“Takano-san!” Said by Onodera a little louder just to express his need.

“I haven’t prepared you yet”

“it’s okay, take me raw and hard!, Takano-san…”

Being stunned by the man’s rare honesty and begging, Takano removed all his clothing before putting Onodera’s legs above his shoulder.

Takano positioned himself before slowly guiding the tip of his cock in Onodera’s entrance and deeply penetrating him.

“ahhh!” they both grunted

“So-so hot, Takano-san is so hot and big inside me”

“shhhh, just feel it” and Takano started moving and thrusting.

“ah!”

“shit! You’re so tight! So good” Takano said not being able to contain the sensation anymore..

“ahh-mmm”

Takano’s thrust is more harder and longer being meet by Onodera’s own moving hitting his prostate sending him incredible pleasure and making him see white dots while his eyes are closed.

Takano opened his eyes and was greeted by a sight he never saw before.

Under him is the man he loved lying in a very white cold snow while its skin is flushed pink due to the coldness of the snow and due to their activity.

While hearing pleasured moans, Takano could see a smoke coming out of Onodera’s mouth whenever he pants and groans making it more lewd and erotic than usual.

“ _Fuck!”_ Takano cursed inwardly making his thrust faster feeling close.

He pounded harder and shorter feeling the tight flesh clenching him more sending them both to their orgasm.

Onodera’s second climax made him numb all over only making him aware of the long flesh inside him and the seeds filling him up.

Takano didn’t pull out at once and move his hips again roundly emptying himself more not wasting a single drop to be wasted before removing himself completely.

They were both exhausted from the activity they just did but both of them feel all good and satisfied.

Not caring whether they would catch a cold, they let themselves be enveloped by the warm embrace both of them giving.

Instead of just a drive that Takano was asking, he was given the most unforgettable gift and birthday he ever had.

The event that took place, can they still do it again? And they went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: forgive me if this is so amateur, this is my first fanfic, and I’m not really expecting it to be smut and forgive me for making it so OOC!  
> Omg, so this is the first time I've ever posted my own story at ao3. Hope you liked it!


End file.
